In recent years, an information recording/reproducing apparatus capable of performing so-called CD ripping, that records content such as music data recorded in a CD into an HDD is known. By such an apparatus, the user can record, for example, music data recorded in a number of CDs purchased by himself/herself to an HDD.
When the user reproduces the music data of a certain CD from the music data of CDs recorded in the HDD, in some cases, the number or title of the CD is selected by a controller provided for the apparatus or the like. A technique is disclosed in non-patent document 1 in which an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag is attached to a CD, and an apparatus reads the RFID tag attached to the CD and retrieves the corresponding CD.
Non-patent document 1: Koji Tsukada and Toshiyuki Masui, “MouseField: Augmentation of Daily Commodities using the “Put and Move” Idiom”, Interaction 2004 Papers, pp. 45-46 (2004), http://mobiguitous.com/activity.html